


Magnetic Stings

by librarianlazuli



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Lorna and Janet meet to look at stars, then fuck in a cave.





	Magnetic Stings

**Author's Note:**

> thought this up on the way home after work and wanted to get it out there

"Over here," Lorna waved. Janet's wings sprouted and she flew up to meet her.

"Did I miss anything?" Janet asked.

"No," Lorna laughed, "You're right on time."

Janet walked over and looked into the telescope. Far off in the sky, a comet drifted quietly and without much interference.

"It's beautiful, thanks for inviting me, Lorna," Janet said.

"Any time," Lorna smiled.

Right when Janet looked away from the sky, heavy rain began to pour.

Janet ran over to Lorna.

"Know any dry spots?" she asked.

Lorna looked twice over before seeing a overhanging rock.

"Over there," she pointed.

The two women flew over to the rock.

"Sorry tonight was ruined," Janet said to Lorna.

"It's okay, no one can predict rain," Lorna replied. 

Settling into the rock, Janet offered her jacket. 

"Thought I'd help you stay dry," she said, smiling while Lorna put it on.

"Thanks, Jan," Lorna smiled back.

Outside, the rain grew fiercer and the rumble of lightning echoed in the night.

"We- we should probably start a fire to stay warm," Janet suggested.

"Yeah, yeah we should," Lorna nodded.

Janet gathered a small mound of sticks and laid them in the center of their make-shift cave. Lorna pulled out a lighter from her dress pocket. The sticks soon crackled and Lorna and Janet felt themselves getting warm.

"Think the telescope will be there after it stops raining?"

"Probably!"

Janet stood up to stretch and Lorna felt herself be entranced. She never noticed Janet had a toned back and slightly large biceps. Her face flushed beet red.

"Hey, are you alright," Janet asked, noticing Lorna's face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Lorna replied, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Good," Janet said, giving Lorna a small hug.

Thunder boomed and Lorna shuddered. The fire had begun to die down.

"You're looking a little cold, Lorna. Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Do you mind laying next to me, so we stay warm?"

"Of course," Janet smiled.

Lorna and Janet lay next to the fire and watched as the light went out along with the fire.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket," Lorna said.

"Any time," Janet said, as she kissed Lorna's cheek.

Her hand clenched as Janet's lips touched her cheek. Lorna raised her hand to touch Janet, then paused.

"Janet, I....."

The realization hit Janet before Lorna could finish.

"Oh.... oh, um...."

"I'm sorry," Lorna said, as she got up and began to walk toward the cave entrance.

"Wait," Janet called after her. She ran up and held onto Lorna's hand for a brief moment.

Lorna turned.

"Do you mind a kiss in the rain?" Janet asked.

Lorna laughed, then her lips met Janet's. The two women drifted above the ground until their heads met the hanging rock.

Floating back toward the spot, they restarted a fire and Lorna kissed Janet again.

Janet pulled away to take off her top along with her pants. She kicked off the shoes.

Lorna kissed Janet's breast then continued kissing down her stomach toward her vagina. Janet breathed in and out, trying to keep herself calm.

She moaned as she saw Lorna between her legs and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh....oh g....od," Janet sputtered as Lorna licked her clit, her eyes focused on Janet.

Her body tensed up as she came.

Lorna got up and took her dress off and Janet's jacket. Laying them next to Janet's clothes, she went back over to her.

Janet began kissing her and she moved a hand to between Lorna's legs. She started to finger Lorna and sent out a small jolt. Lorna bit her lip.

"Can you do that again?"

Janet nodded and let loose another jolt as she continued fingering her.

Lorna let out heavy moans.

Taking her hand away, Janet lifted Lorna's leg and moved herself in close. The two women rubbed against each other as the last of the rain fell and the lightning disappeared. They continued until the first bird chirps and the bright sun rays entered the cave.


End file.
